1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for making and using a firearm that includes a light source that can be selectively moved closer to and farther from a longitudinal axis of a barrel of the firearm.
2. Background and Related Art
Guns currently exist that have characteristics to make them more practical or better suited for certain uses. For example, while some guns are specially configured for use in hunting, other guns are designed to be used in combat and tactical situations. Similarly, while some guns have longer barrels to increase their accuracy and bullet velocity, other guns have shorter barrels to make them easier to conceal. As a general rule, guns that are mounted against a user's shoulder, such as rifles and shotguns, are called long guns, while guns that can be held and operated with a single hand, such as pistols and revolvers, are called handguns.
In many cases, guns can be accessorized or otherwise customized to improve their utility, appearance, and/or ease of use. Indeed, in some cases, a light is attached to a gun (such as a handgun or an assault rifle) to help the gun's user illuminate his or her surroundings and potential targets. Similarly, in some cases, a laser is attached to a gun to help the gun's user aim the gun and hit the desired target.
Despite their utility, many conventional lights and lasers that attach to guns can have shortcomings. Indeed, in some cases, because a light or laser may attach to a gun in a single, substantially-fixed location, the light beam of such a light/laser can easily be blocked by another gun accessory that attaches to the gun in front of the light/laser.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to attach lights and lasers to guns, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.